La Fotografía
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Cuando Bunny le pide un obsceno pedido a Vegeta luego de ayudarlo, él tendra que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. ¿Se arriesgaría a perder todo su orgullo y dignidad por una simple fotografía? (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: DBS no me pertenece**

Único capítulo

Sus manos temblaban y por primera vez en su vida se reclamó por ser tan estúpido. Si no se apuraba y usaba su cerebro al máximo, iba a ser asesinado.

Por un tonto error, él comió tres cajas de pizzas que le pertenecían al señor Bills. El Dios no se tomó muy bien esta acción, debido a que su comida era algo intocable. Solo la astucia de Vegeta logró sacarlo de ese embrollo. Había prometido algo que era imposible de realizar por él, ya que no estaba familiarizado con la cocina: un pollo con una nueva salsa deliciosa. ¡Por Kami! Si que estaba en aprietos. Sus neuronas estaba a mil y más aún al saber que el señor Bills definitivamente no tendría piedad. Pensó en sus posibles soluciones al problema, pero todas se esfumaban tan rápido como venían.

Pensó en su hijo y negó. El chiquillo tenía trece años y podía diseñar autos de último modelo, pero no sabía ni prender el horno. Secó el sudor de su frente con la palma de la mano y pensó en Bulma. Su esposa siempre que intentaba cocinar algo, terminaba quemándolo. Definitivamente probar algo que hiciera ella sería un suicidio, o en este caso, un asesinato hacia él.

Llegó a Corporación Cápsula e inmediatamente ingresó a la cocina. Bills y Whiss se quedaron sentados en el patio, esperando con mucho entusiasmo esa salsa que jamás habían probado.

Vegeta tomó el teléfono con las pulsaciones a mil y estuvo a punto de marcar un conocido número, cuando una presencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Querido! —la mujer se alegró de verlo luego de dos semanas —¿quieres que te prepare algo?

En ese momento, a Vegeta le brillaron los ojos. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? La mujer loca era una excelente cocinera y nadie tenía queja alguna sobre eso.

—Necesito que hagas un pollo con la mejor salsa del universo en poco tiempo —Vegeta trató de no sonar desesperado, más no pudo.

—¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó Bunny —justo estaba horneando un pollo para mi querido nieto.

—Bueno, esta vez lo harás por los dioses. Trunks puede esperar —el saiyajin le volvió a repetir diciendo que era muy importante que hiciera la salsa más deliciosa de todas. Ella le sonrió confiada y le dijo que en poco tiempo estaría lista.

Minutos después, Vegeta llevaba una bandeja con platos para Bills y Whiss. Estaba temblando pero logró ocultarlo, o eso creía. Si la salsa no le agradaba al Dios, entonces estaría perdido.

Esperó a la lejanía por algunos minutos, totalmente nervioso. Esperaba que la mujer hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. Si no era así, entonces llevaría la trágica muerte del príncipe de los saiyajins en sus hombros.

Cuando alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de los dos invitados, supo que estaba todo bien. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una mujer loca y tonta pudiera haberle salvado el trasero? Se sentía humillado. Pero a fin de cuentas, le debía algo a Bunny.

—¿Hay algo que quieras a cambio? —preguntó con molestia, esperando que ella se negara.

—Sinceramente no, joven y apuesto Vegeta. No me costó nada hacerlo —sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Era una mujer asquerosamente simpática y amable.

—Bien —estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando volvió a oír su voz, llamándolo.

—De hecho querido.. hay algo que puedes hacer —Bunny lo observó con una media sonrisa.

 **111**

Su vuelo era completamente inestable. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza desmedida y estaba seguro que si no bajaba su ki, los asquerosos insectos amigos de Bulma harían su aparición.

Se sentía completamente humillado y avergonzado. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo negarse ante la persona que le salvó la vida. Si su padre estuviese allí, él sería hombre muerto. El gran príncipe de los saiyajins volando al hogar de Kakarotto para pedirle un estúpido favor. De hecho, hubiese preferido que Bills lo matase.

—¡Sal de ahí, payaso de circo! —los gritos de Vegeta no se hicieron esperar. Quería finiquitar el asunto lo más pronto posible sin perder su dignidad. Aunque creía que la perdería de todos modos.

—¡Qué sorpresa Vegeta! —Goku salió con su acostumbrado gi de entrenamiento mientras devoraba una pata de jabalí —¿quieres acompañarnos a comer?

—Por supuesto que no, insecto. Quiero pedirte algo —comenzó a respirar irregularmente. Rogaba porque sus rodillas no le fallaran. Quiso escapar lo más pronto de ahí, pero quedaría como cobarde ante su loca suegra.

Goku quedó sorprendido ante esto, más lo escondió. El pensaba que Vegeta quería tener una pelea de entrenamiento, y estaba más que dispuesto a dársela. Claro, después de terminar su comida.

—Deja de comer esa maldita cosa y acompáñame —se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia un lugar más privado.

—Pero yo..

—¡Nada de peros! —le dio su peor mirada. Ante esto, Goku tragó saliva y lo siguió. Le dio un último mordisco a su carne y se adelantó a la par del saiyajin mayor.

Vegeta rogaba a todos los santos que Kakarotto no pensara cosas que no eran. El hombre en cuestión era un completo idiota, pero si le confesaba esto a alguien, la reputación de Vegeta se iría a la basura. Por un momento agradeció que no lo llenara de preguntas. Apretó más fuerte aún la cápsula que traía consigo y se detuvo cerca del río.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —el insecto de tercera, como lo llamaba él, estaba confundido.

El príncipe no respondió y sólo atinó a arrojar la cápsula al suelo, tomando entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica.

 _Querido, ¡quiero que me traigas una foto del apuesto y joven Goku sin remera convertido en super tallarín!_

Resopló mientras bajaba la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Definitivamente, no podría verle más la cara a su rival.

Goku estaba cada vez más confundido con la extraña actitud de Vegeta, cabe aclarar que gracias a su foto de casamiento con Milk, podía deducir que eso era una cámara fotográfica.

—Quítate la camisa —le ordenó Vegeta con un tono amenazador, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Goku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Jamás en su vida pensó que el guerrero le pediría tal cosa.

—Oye Vegeta.. ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Goku cuestionó, asombrado.

—Se lo debo a alguien. Ahora haz lo que te digo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias —el mayor tomó la cámara instantánea que le brindó Bunny y la encendió.

—Está.. está bien —Goku decidió hacerle caso, sin dudas Vegeta no estaba más para bromas y a juzgar por su ki, podría convertirse en super saiyajin blue sin problemas.

Goku se quitó lentamente la parte superior de su gi, bajando la cabeza. ¿Quién quería una foto de él?

 _Querido, ¡quiero que me traigas una foto del apuesto y joven Goku sin remera convertido en super tallarín!_

Hubiese preferido una paliza de Freezer antes que estar en esa penosa situación. Lo peor de todo es que Bunny le mostró exactamente la pose que deseaba. Maldita mujer. Malditos humanos. Todos eran unos buenos para nada.

Se acercó hacia Goku y le dijo que se convirtiera en super saiyajin. El menor no podría estar más confundido, pero sin embargo lo hizo sin chistar. A juzgar por la cara de Vegeta, sabía que la estaba pasando mal.

Goku se puso enfrente de la camara como le ordenó Vegeta, sin embargo no cumplió con la pose que deseaba Bunny. Con una mueca de asco se acercó hacía él y le alzó el brazo derecho en un perfecto ángulo. Le separó un poco más las piernas con un fuerte golpe que casi lo tira al piso y volvió a su posición.

Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de que estaban siendo vigilados a la lejanía por dos traviesos niños, con sus ki escondidos a la perfección. No podían escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero con solo ver el acto fue suficiente para que malpensaran.

—¡Mi papá engaña a mi mamá con tío Goku! —exclamó Trunks con la cara desencajada y sin poder creerlo. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Mi papá tiene una relación secreta con tu padre! —Goten se tapó los ojos —con razón estaba tan raro últimamente.

Los dos siguieron viendo la escena, atónitos. Solo esperaban que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla.

—Quedate quieto, sabandija —Vegeta estaba furioso. Ese bueno para nada ni siquiera servía para quedarse en el lugar.

—Lo siento Vegeta.. es que tengo dolor de estómago —se excusó.

—Me importa tanto como la muerte de un mosquito. Ahora quédate en tu lugar, sólo tardaré un segundo.

Goku pudo cumplir con la orden y se relajó cuando la foto salía de la camara. Tomó la parte superior de su gi y observó como Vegeta miraba la fotografía con desprecio.

—Y... ¿para quién es la foto? —se atrevió a preguntar. Después de todo, había accedido a tal pedido cuando no le agradaba mucho posar semi desnudo. Si Milk lo encontrase en esa situación..

—Para la loca madre de Bulma.

Sin más que decir, Vegeta se marchó sin despedirse dejando a un Goku confuso.

Cuando llegó a Corporación Cápsula, buscó a Bunny para entregarle la maldita fotografía. No quería que nadie lo viera con esa cosa. Sin saberlo, su hijo estaba teniendo una charla muy seria con su madre en el laboratorio.

—¡Te juro que es verdad! —Trunks miraba a su madre esperando que le creyera. Lo único que hizo Bulma fue reírse a carcajadas. Eso simplemente jamás pasaría.

—Hijo.. eso es imposible —se secó las lágrimas producto de la intensa risa.

—¡TE DIGO QUE PAPÁ PERTENECE AL GRUPO DE LOS DESVIADOS Y ESTÁ EN UNA RELACIÓN CON TÍO GOKU! —Trunks no pudo más y alzó su voz, esperando que su madre no lo tratara como un loco.

—¡No me levantes la voz, jovencito! —Bulma frunció el ceño —después de todo soy tu madre y te digo que eso es imposible.

La científica apagó su cigarrillo mientras se retiraba del establecimiento. Iría a buscar a su esposo para que le diera una explicación de las cosas tan ficticias que decía Trunks.

Iba tan concentrada en eso que no se dió cuenta cuando chocó con un fuerte cuerpo.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Vegeta! —la mujer se sobó la cabeza observándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su esposo con un trozo de papel que rápidamente escondió detras de su espalda.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Bulma creyó ver una fotografía, si su mirada no le fallaba.

—Métete en tus asuntos, mujer —el príncipe quiso retirarse para ir en busca de ahora su más grande enemiga/salvadora: Bunny Briefs.

Vegeta no pudo anticipar el movimiento de Bulma y lo único que sintió fue sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo apasionadamente. Él se resistió pero no por mucho. Tomo su cintura y fue ahí cuando todo empeoró. La mujer sonrió con sorna y luego de morder su labio inferior, le arrebató la pequeña porción de papel de sus manos.

En cuanto vio lo que era, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Por Kami! ¡Su pequeño tenía razón! Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?! ¡Y QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN NO GAY! —Bulma estaba fuera de sus cabales. Ver una fotografía de su mejor amigo semidesnudo convertido en super saiyajin no era común. Y menos aún que su esposo la llevara encima. No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso su pareja desde hace más de una década le estaba siendo infiel con su mejor amigo?

—¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! —la voz de Vegeta sonó en toda la Corporación. Estaba sonrojado hasta le médula y creía que su corazón saldría de su pecho. No podía dejar que Bulma sospechara tales cosas.

—¡POR LO MENOS TEN LA DECENCIA DE ENGAÑARME CON OTRA MUJER, BASTARDO! —Bulma le golpeaba el pecho, totalmente fuera de si.

—¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ MUJER LOCA, ESTO ES CULPA DE TU MADRE!

Una tercera persona ingresó al lugar, totalmente asombrado al ver que sus sospechas eran reales. Completamente reales. Le dolió como nunca esa situación por su querida madre. Ella no merecía pasar por el engaño nuevamente. Pero su padre tampoco merecía ser discriminado por su verdadera orientación sexual.

—Papá —la voz de Trunks se hizo presente y Vegeta volteó a verlo —si tú eres bueno, ya sabes.. te apoyo. Pero no quiero a tío Goku como padrastro, es algo raro.

Nadie jamás podia pensar que el gran príncipe de los saiyajins estaría en tal situación. Su cara estaba a punto de desformarse de la vergüenza y el enojo. Quería matar a Bunny y también a Bills. Por la culpa de esos dos seres ahora estaba en esa humillante situación. Trató de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía. Y por lo que vio, Bulma tampoco podía lograrlo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —y por fin, la mujer de sus pesadillas se hizo presente.

Bulma estaba echa una furia, mientras Trunks hacía lo posible para que se tranquilizara, teniendo muy poco éxito.

—¡Por fin apareces! —Vegeta se acercó hacia ella —ahí tienes tu estúpida foto.

Madre e hijo se quedaron atónitos. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Por su parte, Bunny estaba contentísima, era lo que siempre había querido. Goku le parecia un hombre muy apuesto y estaba segura de querer enmarcar esa foto de por vida. Sabía que su esposo no se enojaría, es más, se reiría de la situación.

—¡Queridos! —ante la cara de confusión de los dos, Bunny decidió explicar todo —yo le pedí al joven y apuesto Vegeta que me trajera esta foto a cambio de prepararle una salsa que le salvó la vida. Él lo hizo como un buen hombre de palabra —terminó de explicar mientras le daba un fuerte y corto abrazo a su yerno.

Vegeta la apartó rápidamente mientras siseaba maldiciones por doquier. No podía creer estar pasando por todo eso. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle a Shen Long que borrase los recuerdos de ellos.

—¿Entonces papá no está desviado?

—¿Entonces mi esposo no hace cosas malas con mi amigo cuando están entrenando en lo de Whiss?

Los dos preguntaron mientras Bunny sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. El saiyajin no emitía sonido y estaba seguro de que podría destruir la galaxia en ese instante.

Bulma y Trunks suspiraron con alivio y lo miraron fijamente, mientras que Bunny se marchaba besando la foto. Se observaron entre los tres y supieron al instante una cosa: la familia Briefs definitivamente era la familia del drama y el caos.


End file.
